The mysterious cat
by phoenixendormi
Summary: Et si un beau matin, tu te réveillais dans la peau d'un chat ? Léger Supercorp.


J'avais passé une longue et épuisante journée à jongler entre ma multinational, L-corp et ma nouvelle acquisition Catco. Arrivée chez moi, je retirai d'une main mes talons et je fonçai direct dans ma chambre. Je m'affalai dans mon lit douillé et succombai rapidement aux bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir vécu une agréable nuit réparatrice. Une de ces nuits qui m'était rare t'atteindre ces temps-ci. Je voulais donc prolonger cette sensation de plénitude. J'opta pour un réveil en douceur. Ainsi, je m'étirai du bout de mes doigts jusqu'à mes orteils. Je ne pus retenir un léger bâillement. L'exercice d'étirement terminé, j'entrepris de basculer ma couverture sur le côté. Je glissai ma main à son extrémité pour en saisir le doux tissu et à ma grande surprise je n'y parvins guère. Ne m'avouant pas vaincue, je retentai la chose mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à effectuer ce simple mouvement. Exaspérée, je recherchais la cause de cette soudaine incapacité. Ma réponse fut vite trouvée, là où je pensais trouver une main, je constatais que des coussinets et des griffes aiguisées et incontrôlables avait pris la place. Cela ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve. J'essayais de m'en convaincre en me pinçant le bras. Ce fut une grave erreur, je sentis comme des aiguilles me transpercer et je bondis hors du lit. J'effectuai un somptueux ballet de mouvement enfin d'amortir ma chute. En bas, la pièce me semblait bien plus grande qu'à son accoutumé. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et fit un saut sur le lavabo que je savais proche d'un miroir. J'observai mon reflet. Je distinguai deux oreilles pointues, des yeux émeraudes, un museau arboré de moustaches, un pelage uniforme bleu-argenté et une queue d'une vingtaine de centimètres. La conclusion était évidente, j'étais devenue un chat. Comment, une chose pareille avait pu m'arriver. Je tournai en rond dans cette pièce qui me semblait d'un coup trop petit. Je carbonisai mes neurones pour comprendre cette situation inexplicable et fut vite rattraper par mon ventre qui me criait famine. Il faut avouer qu'hier, j'avais sauté le diner au profil du pays des rêves et maintenant mon nouveau corps me le faisait payer. J'aurais aimé prendre un plat au frigo mais cela me sembla risqué. Je pourrais me retrouver coincé à l'intérieur. Je me rappelai les aliments que j'avais à dispositions : des fruits, des chips, des cacahuètes mais rien n'était compatibles avec ma nouvelle morphologie. Je devais trouver une autre alternative. Que pouvais-je faire ? Attendre ? Impossible. Sortir ? Impossible. La porte était fermée à clé et le balcon menait à un vide vertigineux. Au moins que… Bien sûr. Mes nouvelles capacités pourraient m'être utile pour cette ascension. Pour exécuter ce plan, je devais impérativement contrôler ces infatigables griffes. Ce que je réussi sans trop de mal. Le plan « évasion par le balcon » pouvait débuter, si je n'avais oublié un petit détail : la baie vitrée était fermée. Ce fut un léger contre temps et je parvins à m'extraire du salon. Le plus gros me restais à faire. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'agrippa à la gouttière la plus proche. Je descendis rapidement les dix mètres qui me séparaient du bitume. Je laissai échapper un bruit de soulagement lorsque je sentis le sol sous mes pattes. Maintenant, direction le fast food du coin de la rue. Je m'apprêtais à voler un de ces hot dog quand un chien surgit de nulle part. J'étais sa cible et je devais fuir. J'entamai une course frénétique pour échapper à mon assaillant. Je parvins à une vitesse folle à me hisser en haut d'un arbre. J'étais en sureté loin de ses crocs féroces. J'attendais le ventre creux que mon agresseur décide de voir ailleurs. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes. Ne voulant pas revivre le scénario, je choisis de tester une autre zone. Je reçu le même accueil. Déboussolée, je suivis une odeur qui m'était familière. En poursuivant la piste, je reconnu l'immeuble où habitait ma meilleure amie, Kara. Je regardai l'heure à travers la vitrine d'un magasin. Il était presque midi et avec un peu de chance ma jolie blonde pointerait le bout de son nez. Remplie d'espoir, je réussi l'exploit d'entrer dans le hall. Les vas et viens des locataires m'avaient grandement aidée. Je montais les escaliers, un à un, jusqu'au couloir. Je fis un petit effort pour arriver au pied de la porte. Je m'assis attendant le retour de la propriétaire. Les secondes défilaient inexorablement et je commençais à somnoler. Je mis en boule et m'endormis. Ce n'était que la nuit tombée que je sentis le contact délicat d'une main humaine.

-Il est tard. Que fais-tu ici, petit chat ?

J'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçus le regard de ma bienfaitrice. C'était Kara. Je me relevai toute contente. Je me mis à me frotter à ses jambes et à ronronner ce qui l'a fit rigoler. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Je la suivis naturellement à sa grande surprise. Elle enleva sa veste sous mes yeux ébahis. Soudainement, mon ventre me rappela la vraie raison de m'as venu. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine et miaula un 'J'ai faim'. Kara comprit, en me voyant, ce que je voulais. Je n'attendis pas longtemps pour que ma réclamation se réalise. Je mangeai en grande bouchée devant ses yeux azurs.

-Heureuse que cela te plait, petit chat.

Quand, j'eu fini. Elle m'examina.

-Tu n'as pas de collier ? Où est ton maitre ?

A cette question, je me collai à sa jambe. Elle me sourit en me caressant le dos. La sensation était si agréable que j'en redemandais et j'étais servie.

-On règlera le problème plus tard. Là, j'ai envie de dormir.

Elle se lava et sorti de la salle de bain avec un tee-shirt un peu trop grand en guise de pyjama. Je fondis à sa vue et tomba du canapé où je m'étais si confortablement installé. Kara était inquiète et arriva rapidement à mon chevet. Je n'avais rien de grave. Je me remis sur mes pattes en un clin d'œil. Puis j'entrepris une démarche majestueuse pour la rassurer.

-Par Rao, tu m'as terriblement fait peur me dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin.

Ce n'était pas mon but, mon amie. Mais ne parle à personne de ce que je viens de faire. Elle me demanda de la suivre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et d'un geste de la main m'indiqua que je pouvais dormir à ses côtés. Je bondis et tournis en rond pour préparer la zone. Kara me sourit en voyant mon comportement.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillée aux aurores. J'étirai mes muscles qui en avaient fort besoin et commençai le toilettage de la matinée. Franchement, je ne voulais que personne ne me voit faire une telle chose. La sensation de ma langue sur mon pelage était agréable. Un peu râpeuse comme il le fallait. Quand j'eus terminé, une envie pressante me happa. Je connaissais parfaitement le lieu et c'était confiante que je me dirigeais vers les cabinets. La cuvette était ouverte et je me plaçai de manière adéquate. Tout se passa si bien avant qu'une certaine blonde décida de débarquer en plein milieu.

-Qu'est-ce que… Waouh. Par Rao, je m'excuse. Elle détourna le regard, referma légèrement la porte et patienta son tour. Décidément, depuis que j'étais devenu un chat j'avais un don pour me retrouver dans des situations gênantes mais là c'était l'apothéose.

-Pourquoi, je m'excuse envers un chat se lamenta-t-elle en même temps que j'achevais ma besogne. J'aurais voulu laver mes coussinets mais ce système de robinet allait m'en faire baver. Je choisis une solution plus facile. Je me mis à miauler pour attirer son attention. Kara hésita mais fini par me regarder.

-Tu veux que je t'ouvre le robinet ? Tu es vraiment intelligent.

Merci du compliment mais j'avais des pattes à nettoyer. Quand je fus satisfaite, je laissai ma place à mon amie. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La propriétaire des lieux sortie en trompe. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre la moindre précaution. Comment pouvais-je passer un tel comportement. Je me mis devant elle, prête à bondir sur l'inconnu. Mes sens étaient en alerte, mon corps tendu et mes poils hérissaient. Kara me calma en me caressant le haut de la tête. Une jeune femme rousse pénétra la pièce.

-C'est Alex, ma grande sœur. Elle est un peu sauvage mais tu ne risques rien avec moi.

-Merci du compliment ! Tu as un chat ? interrogea la belle rousse.

Je m'éloignai de sa position mais celle-ci persistait à vouloir entrer dans mon espace vitale. Pour éviter sa folie je me faufilai sous l'armoire. Essaye de m'attraper maintenant ! pensais-je.

-On dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Laisse-lui le temps.

-Je sais.

-Tu voulais me voir pour quelle raison demanda la blonde, le regard fuyant.

-Tu le sais. Je viens voir si tu ne de surmène pas depuis ta dernière mission.

-Alex ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi.

Je ne savais pas le fin mot de l'histoire mais une chose était sûre. Si la confiante Alex s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, cela devait-être grave. Je quittai ma cachette et posa mon museau sur la main de Kara. Celle-ci me caressa entre les oreilles, ce à quoi je lui répondis en lui mordillant ses petits doigts.

-Ta petite boule de poil a décidé de se montrer.

-Oui ! Elle ancra ses yeux profonds dans les miens. Je gardai ma bouche ouverte béat.

-Je crois que ton chat craque pour toi.

-Alex ! cria-t-elle indignée.

-D'ailleurs, elle a un prénom ?

\- Elle ?

-Yep, c'est une femelle.

-Comment… En fait, non je ne veux pas savoir.

-Tu es si innocente, la taquina sa grande sœur.

Kara fit une magnifique moue et je l'accompagnais avec un sifflement.

-Comment c'est possible ? Vous avez le même cerveau.

Kara joua avec une branche de lunettes alors que je me mis à lécher mes poils.

-C'est Cristal.

-Hein !

-Son prénom. C'est Cristal.

-Alors tu t'appelles Cristal me susurra-t-elle en rapprochant lentement sa main. Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable.

-C'est le DEO, je dois y aller annonça-t-elle en embrassant le front de sa sœur. Elle en profita pour me toucher le haut du crâne.

-Je t'ai eu, petite puce dit-elle fièrement. Bye, Kar.

C'était rageant. Comment pouvait-elle me narguer de la sorte. Moi, une Luthor. Pour montrer mon désaccord, je passai ma patte préalablement lécher sur mon front.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois partir travailler m'indiqua mon amie en tournant son attention vers moi. Qu'est-ce que… Toi alors !

Elle me saisit et me déposa au sol. Quoi ? Non ! Je veux que tu restes. Elle m'offrit un dernier câlin avant de partir. J'étais de nouveau seule que pouvais-je faire pour passer le temps ? Je savais. J'allais explorer les moindres recoins de son appartement. Après avoir rencontré des lieux insoupçonnés au sol, je décidai d'atteindre les sommets. Je m'installai épuisée en haut de l'armoire. La vue était prenante et de fil en aiguille je fini par rejoindre le monde des songes. Je n'entendis même pas le retour de la propriétaire. Seule l'odeur de la cuisine me réveilla. J'avais l'impression de devenir un ventre sur patte.

-Te voilà. Tu as faim, toi aussi ?

Elle m'ouvrit un sachet de Wheskis. Je dédains déposé ma langue dans cette substance gélatineuse. Je fus surprise par la saveur. Ce n'était pas si mauvais. Je terminai mon repas avec quelques gorgées d'eau. Le ventre remplit, je remarquais qu'elle m'avait acheté un arbre à chats. Intriguée, je grimpai sur la structure. C'était amusant, euphorique. J'avais l'impression d'être invincible suspendu à la branche. Je traversais les deux extrémités à une vitesse déconcertante. Kara s'approcha pour m'observer de plus près. J'étais soudainement gênée de sa présence. Ses yeux m'envoutaient et je me liquéfiais sur place. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? Elle dut le comprendre car elle eut une irrésistible envie de jouer avec la branche de ses lunettes. C'était caractéristique d'une Kara gênée. Elle détourna son regard et se tapota les joues.

-Reprends-toi, Kara Danvers. Tu ne peux pas te laisser déstabiliser par un chat.

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi alors que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Ok, ce n'est pas bon. Je devrais aller me laver. Oui, c'est ce que je devrais faire.

Elle quitta la pièce à ses mots. C'était curieux, incompréhensible. C'était la première fois que je la voyais agir de cette manière. Je pris mes distances pour la mettre à son aise.

Le lendemain matin, notre relation semblait revenir à la normale. Elle me gratouilla derrière la tête et me souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir. Je m'occupais du mieux que je le pouvais en attend son retour. Mon attente fut vite récompensée. Kara était rentrée pour toute l'après-midi.

-Je ne le crois pas. Me forcer à rentrer chez moi. Rien que d'y penser...

Elle s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour se détendre. Je m'assis sur ses genoux. Elle changea de comportement sans prévenir. Elle semblait se concentrer sur une chose que je n'arrivais à discerner.

-Je suis désolée, Cristal mais mon devoir m'appelle.

Elle se transforma en une fraction de seconde en la femme d'acier et s'envola dans le ciel. Je me sentis nauséeuse, poignardée dans le dos. Comment cela était-il possible ? La personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, m'avais délibérément menti depuis notre rencontre. Cela me semblait impardonnable. Je voulais disparaitre et c'est ce que je fis. Je m'étais faufilée par la fenêtre laissant les mensonges derrière moi. Je parcourus la bagatelle de vingt pâtés de maisons. Je m'étais perdu et me retrouvais dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Un groupe d'hommes peu recommandables m'encerclèrent. Des trafiquants ? Ils m'avaient de toute évidence suivie à la trace et je n'avais rien remarqué. Je n'avais plus d'issu, j'étais piégée. Ils me capturèrent et m'enfermèrent dans une petite cage. Ils me donnèrent comme seul lot de réconfort un bol d'eau.

-C'est un Korat. C'est une race très rare murmura l'un des trafiquants.

-Elle doit valoir une petite fortune s'exclama un autre en se frottant les mains.

-Environs 1500 euros précisa un troisième.

-Au lieu de vous pavaner, vous feriez mieux de la transporter dans la camionnette.

-Oui, patron crièrent à l'unisson les trois trafiquants.

Ma cage se souleva et malgré mes sifflements, ils continuaient leur manœuvre. Ils me déposèrent à l'arrière du véhicule et s'assurèrent que ma cage était correctement calée. Ils fermèrent les portes arrière du véhicule. Je me retrouvai seule dans l'obscurité, une odeur de détergent émanait du fourgon. J'entendis le moteur s'allumer.

-Aller, direction l'entrepôt prononça leur patron.

Ils ont dû conduire une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de se stationner devant un bâtiment délabré. Un trafiquant ouvrit les portes. C'était un homme costaud. Il marcha jusqu'à moi et sans interruption agrippa la poignée de la cage et me transporta dans une grande pièce où était entreposés d'autres animaux. J'en déduis qu'il devait s'agir d'un grand réseau de trafiquants vu l'ampleur du décor. Il me plaça aux côtés d'autres félins. La plupart de mes semblables étaient agités en leurs compagnies et moi aussi. Comment pouvaient-ils agir de la sorte ? Cela me mettait hors de moi et ce n'était pas leur maigre nourriture répugnante qui allait me calmer. Les heures s'écoulèrent et j'avais des difficultés à fermer l'œil entre les cris et les odeurs d'excrément et d'urine. Finalement, je parvins tant bien que mal à me reposer. Dès l'aube, le grincement de la porte coulissante me réveilla. Deux hommes baraqués débarquèrent et m'annoncèrent la couleur. J'allais être expédier en Asie où ils avaient trouvé un riche acheteur. Ils prévoyaient une escale dans le port de Long Beach en Californie. Le chemin allait être long, très long, serrée dans une petite cage dans le coffre. Le départ approchait à grand pas et le bruit du moteur fut le signal. Nous roulions depuis une demi-heure quand la voiture percuta ce que je pensais être un mur.

-Supergirl crièrent-ils affolés.

-Messieurs, je vous arrête pour trafic d'animaux.

Elle ouvrit la portière du coffre et me sortit de la cage. Les agents du DEO débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard et les amenèrent en prison. L'agent Danvers tapota l'épaule de la super et déclara le démantèlement du réseau illégal.

-Tu l'as finalement retrouvée.

-Ouais. Je l'amène tout de suite, chez le véto.

-Ok, vole… elle est déjà partie.

Elle me tenait délicatement dans ses bras comme si elle tenait la chose la plus précieuse. Elle atterrit au pied d'une clinique et me donna à une femme châtaine d'une trentaine d'années. Elle m'examina et me passa un scanner. Pendant, ce temps Supergirl avait rejoint les airs. Afin qu'en apparence car ma très chère amie Kara arriva débraillée dans le hall.

-Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? interrogea la femme d'accueil.

-Comment va mon chat balbutia-t-elle.

-Calmez-vous, Madame et expliquez-moi à quoi il ressemble.

-Elle a le pelage court bleu-argenté, de grandes oreilles disposées en haut, une tête en forme de cœur et des yeux émeraudes.

-Je vois, c'est le Korat que nous a apportée Supergirl. Elle est en cours d'examen. J'informerai le docteur de votre présence en salle d'attente.

-D'accord, merci.

Ma vétérinaire me mit dans un box en attendant les résultats. Je n'avais rien de grave, juste un petit hématome sur le haut de l'épaule antérieur lié au choc. Elle me ramena auprès de ma maitresse présumée.

-Madame Danvers ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je venais vous annoncer que votre chat est en parfait santé. Elle a juste un hématome sur l'épaule antérieure droite mais cela devrait guérir en deux ou trois jours.

-Merci.

Les papiers signés, ma sauveuse me ramena à son domicile. Pendant tout le trajet, je fis mine de l'ignorer. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait sauvée mais elle m'avait trahie et je refusais de l'oublier. Arrivée à l'appart, je me mis dos à elle. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard qui me faisait tellement souffrir. Elle tenta de m'appâter mais je choisi de camper sur ma position. Elle essaya de me câliner mais je l'esquivais en baissant mon corps. Elle testa une boule accrochée à une tige de bois pour me faire réagir. Lassée par son comportement, je grimpai le haut de l'armoire et je m'allongeai. Elle me laissa enfin tranquille.

Le jour suivant, Alex s'incrusta un cout moment dans l'appart.

-Alors, elle va bien ta petite puce ?

La blonde s'affala de tout son poids dans le canapé en lâchant un soupire.

-Elle m'ignore et refuse de manger. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut.

-Cela doit-être lié à ce qui lui est arrivée.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus profond. Enfin bref, est-ce que tu m'as apporté le disque ?

-Oui. Elle commença à le tendre avant de le retirer de justesse des mains de sa sœur. Je sais que tu tiens fort à elle mais promets-moi de ne pas te surmener.

-Alex ! Je n'ai pas six ans ! grogna-t-elle.

-Promis ? insista sa sœur.

-D'accord. Promit-elle à contre cœur.

-Très bien. Elle lui donna l'objet et la salua d'un 'à demain'.

-A demain lui répondit la blonde.

J'avais suivi leur conversation s'en m'en rendre compte et elle m'avait piquée une certaine curiosité. Elle plaça le disque dans le lecteur DVD, le referma et activa la vidéo. Je regardai du coin de l'œil mais je tournis vite mon museau quand je reconnu le lieu. C'était mon appartement et la date indiquait le jour de ma disparition. Elle visionna des centaines de fois la vidéo à la recherche d'indices.

-Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Elle entre dans son logement et elle ne ressort pas par la porte. Alex m'a confirmé qu'elle était fermée à clés et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'infraction. La fenêtre était ouverte. Mais les caméras de la rue ne montre aucune personne lui correspondant. C'est un vrai casse-tête ragea-t-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Elle continua encore et encore le visionnage jusqu'au petit matin. Elle ne dort jamais ? Mais je remarquais qu'elle était en train de somnoler.

-Réfléchit, Kara Zor-El… J'ai promis de la protéger…Je dois…la retrou…ver… C'est ma meilleure…amie…Courage !

Rah, cela m'énerve. Elle m'a menti mais la voir dans cet état m'attriste. J'ai des sentiments contradictoires qui naissent en moi. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me déteste.

-Pour notre…amitié…sa gentillesse…sa sincérité

Tu es une idiote Kara Danvers. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas me retrouver. Mon corps bougea comme animé d'une volonté propre devant l'écran.

-Cristal, écarte-toi.

Non. Je refuse.

-Cristal !

Je la fixe déterminer en émanant un air de 'je ne céderai pas'.

-Par Rao, tu as gagné.

Elle éteignit l'écran et s'endormit. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, je n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps. Je rejoignis les bras de morphée. Je sortis tard des songes en retrouvant ma chère amie en train de visionner la vidéo. C'en est trop. Me forcer à prendre soin de toi. Tu me le payeras. Je bondis sur ses jambes et me mis à miauler.

-Qu'est-ce que… Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts entre mes poils. Cela marcha une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'elle retour à son occupation principal. Elle se moquait de moi. J'étais juste devant elle et elle ne me voyait pas. En s'y attarda, c'était normal. Qui pourrait s'imaginer que du jour au lendemain, je me serais transformée en chat. C'était hors-normes, surréaliste même. Mais j'avais réussi à m'y habituer. En attendant qu'elle décide de lâcher son écran, je parti faire de l'exercice dans l'arbre à chat. Je prenais du galon. Je sautais, courais partout. C'était fascinant. J'étais loin des responsabilités, des mépris et des préjugées. J'étais libre, cajolée et adorée. Peut-être que c'était un cadeau qui m'était offert.

Kara m'attrapa au vol et m'installa sur ses genoux. Elle était désespérée et cherchait du réconfort. Elle me caressa et me parla de ce qui la tracassait. Je ronronnais et au fur et à mesure elle s'ouvrit à moi. Elle me raconta qui elle était avant d'être Supergirl : son enfance sur Krypton, son impuissance face à l'explosion de sa planète, son terrible séjour dans la zone fantôme, son arrivée sur Terre, son adoption chez les Danvers et le sauvetage de sa sœur, point clé de la naissance de la femme d'acier. Je fus émut par son monologue. Elle me toucha particulièrement quand elle poursuivit son récit sur nous. Elle raconta l'ampleur que je cessais de prendre dans son cœur en même temps que son mensonge. Elle me parla de ma mère qui lui avait prédit que le jour où je connaîtrai la vérité, je la haïrai et cela la terrorisait et que depuis ma disparition, elle n'avait qu'une crainte, ne plus jamais me revoir. Les jours s'écoulaient et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peur. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti cela. Je lui manquais et cela se voyait. Une larme s'écoula le long de son visage. Je l'essuyai du mieux que je pus. Elle me sourit et me prit la patte. La sonnerie de son téléphone nous interrompu. C'était une urgence méta, envoyée par le DEO. Elle revêtu son fidèle costume, m'embrassa sur le front et s'envola. J'attendis pendant des heures sont retour mais aucun S à l'horizon. Epuisée, je ne pus résister à l'appel de morphée. Je rompis ma sieste au grincement de la porte d'entrée. Kara ! Je tombai dénue, c'était sa sœur et elle n'avait pas bonne mine.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger mais ta maitresse est gravement blessée. Donc c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi pendant quelques jours me dit-elle en s'abaissant à mon niveau.

Je restais figée. C'était quoi encore, une mauvaise plaisanterie alors que je l'avais pardonné. Elle me caressa plus pour se rassurer que pour me faire plaisir. Elle donna mon sachet matinal mais je le refusais, je n'avais pas faim. Elle me regarda tristement avant de m'annoncer son départ. Je m'interposai entre elle et la sortie. Je voulais voir Kara et je devais lui faire comprendre. Elle s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je la guidai jusqu'à mon caisson qu'avait acheté Kara lors de ma visite chez le vétérinaire.

-Tu veux que je t'amène voir ta maitresse ?

Je me mis à l'intérieur attendant qu'elle ferme ma grille.

-Ok. C'est surprenant. J'ai vu juste. Non, impossible ou peut-être que si. Je pense trop.

Elle était envahie de pensées contradictoires néanmoins elle me transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. De là elle ouvrit ma grille. Je vis Kara allongée inconsciente sur le lit. Je bondis à son bord. Je poussai doucement sa main avec mon museau mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je décidai une autre approche. Je me mis à léchouiller le bout de ses doigts. Sa main puis son bras réagit à mon contact.

-Arrête, Cristal ! Ça chatouille.

-Kara ? Tu es réveillée.

Elle essaya de se relever mais sa sœur lui en empêcha.

-Ne bouge pas tu n'es pas encore rétablit.

Elle s'exécuta et resta allongée.

-Je peux au moins savoir depuis combien de temps je dors.

-Environs 15 heures.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement.

-Tu serais encore en train de dormir si elle ne te t'avait pas réveillée lui expliqua-elle en me montrant de la tête.

-Je vois. Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ?

-C'est elle qui me la demandé. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. Je t'assure que c'est elle.

Ma maitresse me regarda et me demanda si c'était vrai, plus pour taquiner sa sœur que pour autres raisons. Moi, je continuais impassible à la mordiller. Sa sœur se senti offusqué au grand plaisir de la Super.

-Alex revient. Je rigolais.

-Tu devras rester 10 heures de plus lui ordonna-t-elle en s'éclipsa.

-Ce n'est pas cool, Alex.

Elle était déjà partie et n'entendais plus sa plainte.

-Heureusement que tu es là. Je ne m'ennuierai pas avec toi.

La rousse ressurgit ne nulle part.

-Je suis désolée, Kar. Mais elle ne peut pas supporter un bain d'UV comme toi.

Elle me prit de ses bras.

-Ça, ce n'est vraiment pas cool, Alex.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se retira avec un 'Je sais. Guéris, si tu veux la revoir' une virgule au coin des lèvres.

Kara dû retenir sa frustration pendant que je faisais le tour du secteur.

-C'est à qui, cette petite boule trop craquante interrogea un homme travaillant sur des logiciels informatiques.

-C'est Cristal. Le chat de Supergirl lui répondit la rousse.

-C'est donc toi le chat du pallier. Moi, c'est Winn et le gros gaillard là-bas c'est Jimmy.

-Oh, elle est trop mignonne prononça Jimmy.

-Je ne pensais pas que l'impassible Guardian craquerai aussi facilement face à un chat.

Il se prit un vilain coup de sa part.

-Ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, mon directeur en chef à Catco était The Guardian.

-N'oublie pas de travailler sur l'affaire que je t'ai demandée ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

-Ok, mon pote. J'y travaille.

De quelle affaire parlaient-ils ? Il suffit que j'escalade le bureau pour connaitre ma réponse. Il y avait des avantages d'être un chat, personne ne se méfiais de moi. Je regardai le dossier. Ils enquêtaient sur ma disparition. Je ne sais la raison mais ceci me réchauffa le cœur. Je passai ma nuit dans les locaux. Le jour suivant, je m'attelais à trouver un point faible à ce menteur de Jimmy Olsen. Alors, j'attendis qu'il arrive pour grimper sur son bureau. Il ne résista pas longtemps avant de vouloir me caresser. J'avais gagné sa confiance. C'est parti mon petit, révèles-moi tous tes secrets. Je n'avais pas prévu que ma magnifique blonde débarquerait en furie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon chat ? Elle me retira de ses mains.

Kara ? Je croyais qu'elle était encore en salle de guérison.

-Rien ! Il marqua une pause. Attends-tu es jalouse ?

-Moi ? Pas du tout affirma-t-elle en détournant les yeux et en jouant avec ses lunettes.

-Tu es vraiment jalouse !

-Non !

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Kara. Tu es vraiment POSSESSIVE. Il s'attarda sur le dernier mot.

-Tiens dit-elle en me reposa sur le bureau avant de disparaitre.

Je descendis et la suivis grâce à sa trace olfactive. Elle s'était cachée dans une chambre obscure. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et en train de calomnier contre son ami. Je bondis sur son épaule et mordilla le haut de son oreille.

-Arrête, Cristal. Je suis très sensible aux oreilles.

C'est noté, maitresse. Je continuai et elle finit par m'attraper.

-Toi ! Tu le fais exprès !

Elle m'attaqua d'une rafale de câlins à mes endroits préférés. Arrête, Kara ! Je ne recommencerai plus pensais-je toute agité. Elle s'arrêta puis ancra ses yeux saphir dans les miens. Nous restions un moment interdit. Elle rompit le silence.

-Ce soir, je rentre avec toi dès que j'aurais validé mon check-up médical.

Je m'approchai de son corps et frottis ma tête contre son ventre. Elle eut un rictus qui se dessinait au coin des lèvres. Elle passa haut la main les tests et le soir venu nous rentrâmes toutes les deux. Je m'endormis apaisée à ses côtés. De beau matin, je sentis ses bras entourer ma taille. Elle fit un saut et détruit dans sa chute la table de nuit.

-Lena ?

J'avais ouvert les paupières aux sons du fracas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'interrogea-t-elle en se relevant péniblement, la tête tout ébouriffée.

Je rigolais à gorge déployée.

-Je n'avais pas vu un bond aussi spectaculaire depuis que j'ai réalisé ma transformation en chat.

-Attends-tu veux dire que tu étais Cristal ?

Je secouai ma tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as vu…Elle rougit.

Je tournis mon regard vers ma main que j'avais tendu en direction du plafond.

-Yep. Je connais tous tes petits secrets, Kara Zor-El.

-En es-tu sûre, Lena Luthor ? me provoqua t'elle en scella ses lèvres sur les miens.


End file.
